


Delivery

by Shatterpath



Series: Ordinary People [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Goodies, everyone is happy with a delivery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: Now that Kara has been promoted, who will bring Cat her morning coffee?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Comicbooklovergreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comicbooklovergreen/gifts).



> This was a fun one! I had been chatting with Comicbooklovergreen about ideas for this series and she came up with an unexpected meeting with Cat and I got to thinking about the morning coffee delivery and the rest is history. This one is for you, pal!

A new city is never easy, and going from rural Wisconsin to the urban wilds of National City was insane. It's noisy and crowded, the people are rushed, rude and generally not exactly friendly.

Still, you can't deny there were some real benefits in living in such a huge city, the best part of which is just being away from your family. Biology and second marriages can go fuck themselves, you don't need them anymore.

The first few weeks were hell, the anxiety of so much strangeness and isolation and unknowns wearing down your resolve, but little by little, it started getting better. A reliable job was the best step for sure. Your housemate sorta nonchalantly mentioned a barista buddy of his was looking to set someone up for deliveries. Yeah, it meant encountering an endless parade of strangers, but at least they would pretty much always be happy to see you, right? Getting there insanely early in the morning would be a pain, but you could just pull it off using the bus system and the clientele was close in enough for foot, scooter or bicycle.

Perfect. A good, solid foothold in your new home without the stress of paying for a car, fuel and insurance.

So, day one was going to give you jangled nerves to be sure, but you did your best to get in a decent night's sleep, dressed in neutral, comfortable clothes, ate a little breakfast, took your meds and made it to Noonan's ten minutes early. Only to be a bit shocked by how _busy_ the place was. People were packed in six deep and the baristas were a chaotic choreography that was strangely beautiful. Your new boss looks relieved enough to cry when he spots you and that toothy grin makes you feel good to be here.

"Thank the deities of Broadway musicals and gay porn that you're here! I need you to take a delivery over to Catco Tower just down the street. Like yesterday."

In a blur of movement that involves no fewer than four employees, a drink tray with two talls and a neatly folded over paper sack of some unknown goodies appears with a speed that is all the more impressive for the thirsty crowd.

"Take it all the way to the top and make sure it gets into the boss' hands and no one else's." Even as you're turning away, Danny yelps, "wait! Take these!"

Once again multiple sets of hands pull out a blue shirt and a laminated badge to toss them over the crowd and you respond to the urgency by beating feet. The staff hadn't gone to such trouble to get this order put together so fast for you to mosey. With a little juggling, you got the shirt on but unbuttoned and marvel that your picture was on the badge. When had Danny managed to get a photo?

The tower is a typical edifice of glass and steel and the security guard looked faint with relief at seeing you. Well, not you, but the cups and bag in your hands marked with the Noonan's logo. Astonishingly, you're waved away from the steady stream of people to step behind the security desk.

"If you don't tell, neither will I," he said enigmatically and you found yourself in a small, immaculately clean elevator with no buttons. Before you could even really process that, the car is whisking upward and you brace the tray between wall and hip and get your shirt buttoned and tucked ASAP. You barely finished up, juggled the tray against the drag of inertia and stepped out into a busy bullpen that gawked in shock at your sudden appearance. It took real effort to not self-consciously look over your shoulder.

"How hard is it to get a cup of coffee?" yelled a woman's voice and you jumped along with every other person in earshot. From behind a plate glass wall stormed a tiny little human maelstrom dressed in skin-tight fashion finest, one slim hand waving expressively and possibly endangering the pair of glasses gripped there. She's a slender blonde beauty with a presence bigger than a whole pride of lionesses, no matter that she was more housecat sized. The clear blue eyes narrow as she spotted you, stalking closer, and you found yourself holding your breath. 

When Danny had ordered you to get the delivery 'into the boss' hands and no one else's,' it had honestly not occurred to you that he literally meant Cat frickin' Grant.

With no preamble, the world-famous media mogul grabbed the hot cup and sipped it, her irritation easing off just a bit. You barely noticed that you relaxed minutely along with everyone else in earshot, too caught up in the surreal moment and how gorgeous she is.

"You're not one of mine," Cat noted nonchalantly as she peeked into the waxed bag, a flirt of a smile flashing in the corner of her mouth, making you want to grin back despite being a little to shell-shocked to carry through. "And you brought me goodies, so I'll spare you to deliver another day. Bag on the desk and cup of liquid sanity number two in the mini fridge under the bar. Chop, chop."

Part of you thinks that maybe you should take at least a little offence at being ordered around, but mostly you just found yourself knuckled under by the sheer force of her presence. Star struck and not a little smitten, your feet carry you past the glass wall, noting the explosion of monitors on the wall above a large, elegant desk where you set the white bag. The mini fridge took a moment of puzzling out, but that task is managed and you shrugged and took the tray with you. Thankfully a tall guy with an engaging grin-- who seems familiar somehow-- takes mercy on your looking a little lost and got you over the banks of regular elevators where you guess you were supposed to be in the first place.

On the trip back to the lobby, you realized that you're shaken up a bit, but not in a bad way. Not exactly. It's familiar social anxieties blended with adrenaline high and your internal bisexual meter tilting heavily towards the 'F' end of the spectrum. So, yeah, you might not be at your best with chaos and strangers, but you were right about one thing.

Everyone is happy with a delivery. Especially when it involved goodies.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey, Green? By sheer coincidence, this is my 333rd fic. So, if anyone ever tells you that you're evil, nope! You're only HALF evil! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!


End file.
